Lines
by JacquiDee
Summary: Some lines are meant to be kept. Others are meant to be crossed.


**A/N: I've never written anything like this before and, being as I am a female, I'm not 100% sure I got it exactly right. I'm not really one to write smut and it's not really all smut, just one little scene, which you can happily scroll past if you aren't into that kinda thing. I hope you add your two cents to the review box and let me know how I did! Happy Reading!**

* * *

Roman is not a disagreeable person. Any of his former tag partners can tell you that he's real laid back about things like where they eat and how long they train and who's the designated driver for the night. There are, however, a few things that Roman is very picky (some might even say prissy) about. One is who he dates, another is how often he's tagged in during his matches, and the last is who he allows himself to feel close to. As of late though, he finds himself in the same boat as Luke Harper. Why he had to find common ground with the Duck Dynasty look-alike Roman will never know, but something the odd Wyatt family members had said on RAW a few weeks ago had stuck a chord. Their urges made them pariahs (which sounded like a veiled inneundo, but who's Roman to judge?). And Roman finds himself in a sort of agreement so to speak because he has urges that would make him a pariah in the locker room if they were ever found out. Urges for Seth. They flare up when he watches Seth walk to the ring (leather. Really Creative? Leather? Jesus). Or watches him fly though the air in one of his ridiculous flips or twirls. Or watches him hold that ridiculous briefcase. Or watches him at all.

Seth knows of course. He likes the attention, the protective possessiveness that is given to him by Roman. It's been the cause of many disagreements as well because Seth also likes to throw himself off of rafters and ledges and ladders and top ropes in breathtaking flips and twists that the crowd has to cheer for whether they like Seth or not. Roman knows that Seth knows the effect that he has on him. Seth is responsive to the attention, even though he knows that Dean never got the same type, Seth likes that Roman has more trouble keeping himself in line when he's around. There are rules to their relationship, however, a lot of lines that Roman is tired of dancing along, one of which being they aren't really allowed to call it a relationship (or name whatever it is that they have). Roman isn't allowed to interfere in Seth's in ring career (although, to be fair, that same rule also applies to Seth). Small, casual touches between them (like chest smacking and hair ruffling) are allowed but lingering, meaninful ones (like hand holding or tight hugs) are not. And finally, the one that really grates on Roman, is that he isn't allowed to comment or dispute who Seth brings back to his hotel room (and while that rule also applies to Seth, Roman feels that the high flyer likes it that way).

It's gotten easier since they've been apart, truly, it has. The intensity of their whatever-you-call-it had reached a peak during The Shield's feud with Evolution, when they were together all the time, with the adrenaline high from their win at Extreme Rules and a large hotel bed in Roman's room. Nothing had happened, unless you count Seth falling asleep draped over Roman's chest (and the press of Seth's mouth against his). Ever since The Shield split up, though, ever since he hasn't had to see or speak to Seth for weeks, it's faded. Roman isn't a fool, he can admit to himself that it's not gone. It flares up whenever Seth whips off his ridiculous leather tank or his singature t-shirt and stares just a moment too long into the camera (and Roman knows that that extra second is for him). But Roman has his career, a huge title match coming up at Battleground, a budding friendship with the champ, a burning feud with Kane and Orton, and he just doesn't have time to fixate on Seth and what he's doing.

But then Monday happens. The Shield is in the same proximity again, even if it's not in the same way. Roman doesn't even have time to truly notice Seth, all of his attention focused on Kane. He does hear the increase in volume of the crowd's cheers and feels when Dean comes flying out of nowhere and slams into Seth. If he concentrates hard enough, he can almost block out the fact that Dean is fighting _against_ Seth, not with him, and for a moment it feels like they are all back on the same page. That segment ends with John raising his arm on national television and his fixation with Seth temporarily renewed. He makes his way to the back with John, who hits his shoulder and tells him he did a real good job before heading off in a seperate direction when he feels eyes on him. He knows the mass that flies onto his back a second later is Seth the moment their skin makes contact. He ducks his head forward reflexively and feels gloves ruffle his long waves.

"Hey that was just like old times wasn't it?" Seth's voice rumbles in his ear as the smaller man clambers down off of Roman's back. Roman turns and studies Seth for a microsecond before answering. The blonde half of his hair is freshly bleached and it's grown slightly longer since the last time they spoke. There are slight lines around Seth's mouth that are barely discernible through the scruff on his face (ones that Roman wouldn't even notice if he hadn't spent so much time studying Seth's mouth) that slightly worry Roman. His skin is a few shades darker and his eyes, while bright, lack the sparkle they used to have (and although he is not a foolish man, he finds himself hoping that sparkle was for him). Seth's eyebrow raises slightly as he takes in Roman's scrutinizing gaze and the corner of Roman's mouth quirks up in response.

"If you had been fighting back instead of getting your ass kicked it would've been just like old times," Roman drawls, the carefully thought up words coming out sound lazy and casual (because the other unspoken rule is that they don't put this kind of pressure on each other). Seth's face freezes for a milisecond before he breaks out in a grin.

"I don't know if you've noticed," he responds, leaning against the stack of crates on the wall behind him and drawing Roman's attention to the sharp line of his hip, "but Dean is slightly eccentric when it comes to his fighting syle."

"Talkin' shit bro?" Dean's voice slides into the space just ahead of his body, the smirk on his lips promising the two of them that he's kidding. "Come on, you're just jealous they stick you in a suit most nights and I get to wrestle in jeans." Dean claps Roman on the shoulder and goes in for a mock jab to Seth's stomach. "After all, you're the one who hates dressing up most out of the three of us." And see, when Dean says something like that, an intricate detail of their lives that he only knows because they were in such close proximity for such a long time, Roman feels like everything is as it was between them. And while that's good for his fantasies, it's bad for his pragmatism. Seth laughs and crosses his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, you wouldn't like those damn suits much either if those were all you were allowed to wear," he bites back playfully. A blonde appears at the end of the hallway and Dean pulls them into quick hugs.

"Gotta go guys, Renee's waiting. Catch up later?" he throws over his shoulder as he retreats down the hallway, leaving Roman alone with Seth again.

"I'd say he's whipped," Seth begins, "but I think he enjoys it too much."

"You know Dean. He always was one for blondes."

"So are you." Seth says it casually, leaves the words hanging there as Roman tries to wrap his head around what was just said. "Or do you like brunettes? I don't think you ever made up your mind." Oh, so he wants to play it like that? Fine then.

"I got lucky." Seth's eyebrows shoot up and Roman smirks. So he's still interested. "You were a blonde and a brunette." Roman almost can't believe he just said that, can't believe he just broke one of their rules and named what they had, at work no less. Seth's features freeze again, longer than a millisecond this time and this time, Roman's the one under the microscope as Seth's eyes travel slowly up and down.

"Have you decided yet?" Seth asks and there's a little bit of gravel in his voice now. Roman pretends to think, only for the anxiety written over Seth's face before he shrugs.

"I don't like to choose between two things I like when I see something that has them both." Seth smirks this time, pushes himself off the crates.

"See you around powerhouse," he says, patting Roman's bicep. His fingers linger longer than strictly necessary.

"You wish."

"So do you." Roman's mouth almost falls open at that but he keeps his features neutral with a lot of effort.

"I was never one for wishing, Princess." He leans forward, hair falling over his shoulder, right in next to Seth's ear. "I'm one for taking what I want." His mouth pulls up in a half smile and he ruffles Seth hair before stepping back and turning away.

"Hey Roman," Seth calls when he's halfway down the hallway.

"Yeah?" he yells back over his shoulder, not really stopping.

"You don't have to tell me what I already know." Roman leaves that one alone and walks to the end of the hallway, turning left to the small branch off the main hall that leads to his dressing room. He's so far into his thoughts that he doesn't notice that Luke Harper has slid out of the shadows until he almost runs over him (or maybe just into him because Harper is freakisly tall).

"Jesus bro, make a noise or something. What are you, part spider?" Roman gripes as he backs up and tries to still the adrenaline rush that comes with being startled. Harper doesn't say anything, studying Roman openly in a way few are brave enough to do. Roman shifts slightly, uncomfortable under the big man's gaze. "Want something?" he finally asks.

"The urges that make us pariahs are urges for glory," Luke says. "Yours are not for glory." Roman shifts again.

"I want glory. We all do, that's why we do this," he responds, even though he knows what Harper is talking about. He doesn't know how he figured it out and he's worried some kind of a deal with the devil will have to be made to keep him from talking.

"Don't be obtuse. You know what I refer to. Yes Roman, you want glory, but that is not the secret you keep." Luke is sounding more and more like Bray, Roman notes, and he doesn't like it. "You worry about your fixation with Seth because he's not a woman and what would everyone say if they knew that big, strong Roman Reigns was in love with a man?"

"Look, bro, you're crossin' a line. You don't know shit about me or who I love. Back the fuck off," Roman warns, overly defensive. It's a tender spot for him, not only becuase it's true (and it is true, look what happened to Darren), but because it's not just him. He can handle himself, but he won't risk Seth's career too. Luke's eyes flicker over Roman's shoulder and Roman groans inwardly. He just left Seth, so he doesn't know what he's doing looking for him this soon, but of all the times for him to show up. Harper's voice drops into a quiet drawl.

"Calm yourself. Your secret is safe. Be careful about your delay. What's here today is gone tomorrow."

"It's really not like that," Roman protests, despite the relief that Harper won't talk (and for some reason, Roman knows he won't).

"He returns your obsession. He can't keep away from you either. If rejection is something you fear, well, get over that, particularly for this line of work, but don't factor it into this. He won't reject you. Toughen up Reigns. Where's your legendary courage?" Luke doesn't give him a chance to say anything back, sliding back into the shadows just as a gloved hand lands on his shoulder.

"Why were you talking to Luke Harper?" Seth asks, moving into his line of sight. Roman shrugs and opens the door to his dressing room, slipping inside and eyeing Seth curiously when he does the same.

"Jealous? Luke's a brunette," Roman says, then bursts out laughing. Seth chuckles too, but not as much as Roman would've thought. He's changed out of his ring gear, jeans hanging low on his hips, t-shirt loose on his frame. Roman slips out of his vest, welcoming the coolness of the breeze against his skin. He feels Seth's eyes on him and thinks over what Harper said.

"Please. I'd hope you'd go for someone prettier." Roman turns, throwing his vest onto one of the small couches scattered around the room.

"Got any suggestions?" he asks, a smile tugging at his mouth and he knows he's pushing a boundary. They're dangerously close to something, something neither one had been able to confront while they had been so close all the time. The distance has done them good, Roman decides. Seth shrugs off of the door he was leaning on and steps closer into Roman's space.

"I'm pretty," he pouts, folding his arms. Roman laughs.

"Of course you are. That's why we kept you around - we needed someone to be the pretty one." Seth punches him lightly, then spreads his fingers out across Roman's shoulder. His eyes are trained on the bronze skin underneath the intricate tattoo. Roman patiently watches Seth watch him. Seth withdraws his hand, slips his gloves off, then returns it to its previous position. He adds his other hand to Roman's other shoulder, spreading his fingers over the muscle underneath his skin. Slowly, Seth slides his hands up from Roman's shoulders, latching onto his neck.

"So you admit I'm pretty?" he says, voice deeper, eyes darker. Roman studies Seth's face, searching for, well, he doesn't know what he's searching for, but he must find it because he fists his hands in Seth's shirt and hauls him closer, pressing his mouth forcefully against Seth's. A noise that sounds for all the world like a whimper slips out from Seth's throat as Roman shoves him up against the closed door. Despite his initiation of the kiss, Seth refuses to play the submissive and his tongue proves it. When they both need to breathe, Roman pulls back, catching his breath. Seth's fingers are tangled in his hair and they're pressed ridiculously close.

"I never said you weren't pretty," he says. Seth extracts his right hand from Roman's hair, trailing his fingers down Roman's bare torso. They flutter along the waist line of Roman's pants.

"So we both agree I'm pretty," Seth responds, a little breathlessly, which Roman is a little too proud of. Roman sucks in a breath as Seth runs his fingers back up over his pectoral muscles, causing Seth to jerk his eyes up, dark and focused. This time, Seth pulls Roman closer, one hand still in his hair, the other pressing hard against the back of his neck. Roman twists his fingers into the fabric along Seth's torso.

"Fuck," he breathes, "get this-" and then yanks Seth's t-shirt over his hand and throws it in the same direction as his vest. His hand bracket over Seth's muscular hips, run up along the dips of his muscles along his torso. Seth whines slightly and pushes his hips forward, bucking into him. "Fuck," he repeats, the word coming out as a hiss. "Don't do that." Seth smirks and pushes his hips forward again. Roman removes one hand from Seth's hips and punches the wall. "Seth. I'm warning you." Seth uses his distraction to wriggle free of his hold and slips down to the floor. "Seth," Roman starts, his voice breaking over Seth's name.

"Shut up, just stop talking," Seth demands, pressing a kiss to Roman's hip bone. Roman sucks in a breath and raises his eyes to the ceiling. "Watch it when you grab my hair will ya?" Roman's eyes fall down to Seth's so fast he almost gets dizzy and Seth's smile is wicked. Roman braces himself with a forearm to the door, promising himself he won't touch Seth's fucking hair. Deft fingers unbutton and unzip and yank. Another hiss at the cool air of the room as it hits Roman. Seth grips him tightly, too tightly if he wants anything to last. Seth leans his head forward, enveloping Roman in heat and Roman growls low in his throat.

"Jesus," he chokes out. Seth's palms run up and down Roman's thighs. Roman doesn't realize when his left hand slips down and threads through Seth's hair. "You're a little too good at this," and it's a jab but not a good one because the words pull up in strange places when Seth leans forward. And then Seth's mouth is gone and Roman groans.

"Really? You're gonna jab at me right now?"

"Seth," Roman starts, putting slight pressure against Seth's scalp.

"Someone's needy huh? You want me Rome? You look a little too happy to see me." Roman pushes again against Seth's head.

"Your mouth was literally on my dick not two seconds ago, of course I'm fucking happy to see you. Jesus, just, come on," and it's as close to begging as he's ever come. Seth grins, a cheeky smile decorating his face. He drags his palms back down from Roman's hip.

"Say please." Roman groans again, banging his head against the door.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me. Seth, oh my God, just go," Roman tightens his grip on Seth's hair, yanking back slightly.

"Dude, my hair."

"Fuck your goddamn hair, Seth, seriously."

"Say it." Roman takes a breath, looks up at the ceiling. He's not big on asking. He's the kind of person that states what he wants and then reaches out a takes it. He's also a stubborn son of a bitch, but Seth is on his knees in front of him (on his _fucking knees_) and he's so hard he can barely think.

"Please," Roman growls out, a literal growl, frustration seeping into his voice.

"Please what?"

"Seth, please." Seth must decide to take mercy on him because he leans forward and takes Roman in again. Roman hisses, he can't help it. He looks down and that was a mistake because he sees Seth's eyes trained on his face, moving in rhythm with Roman's hand on the back of his head and that's an image he will not be forgetting anytime soon. His fingers clench tightly in Seth's hair. "Seth," he grinds out. "Soon." Seth pulls back to the tip and sucks hard. "Fuck." He comes hard but instead of moving away, Seth takes it all, swallowing in one smooth movement. He stands back up, moves in to kiss Roman (who's never been too big on the taste of himself).

"You messed up my hair jackass, the least you can do is kiss me," Seth whines, pulling him forward. It's softer this time, less primal. Roman tugs lightly on Seth's low hanging jeans but Seth pulls his hand back up to his hips and places them there. "Later." A sudden knock on the door has them both jumping out of their skin. Like lightning, Roman's pants are back up and buttoned and Seth is yanking his shirt over his head. His hair is still a little messy, but there isn't much other than yanking it back in a ponytail that can be done. Roman clears his throat and Seth lounges casually across the couch with Roman's vest on it. When he opens the door, Harper is on the other side.

"Uh can I help you?" he asks, thanking God that his skin is too dark to see the blood pooling in his cheeks. Harper's eyes dart over his shoulder, take in Seth's figure, then return to Roman's face.

"Tape," is all he says, not even a question more of a demand and it goes against Roman's nature to retrieve it, but he does anyway.

"Bring it back when you can." Luke pauses in the doorway, gripping the tape. A small smile appears on the larger man's face, looking at odds with his wild beard and unruly hair.

"Have a pleasant evening." Roman closes the door as soon as possible without looking suspicious and leans back against it, watching Seth unfold himself from the couch.

"Thank God I didn't have to stand up man, this is impossible to hide," he jokes but it's not really a joke because Seth's jeans are always ridiculously tight and if it had been Dean or someone they knew at the door, Seth would've been screwed. "I was thinking the most unsexy thoughts while you opened that door and seriously, nothing worked." Roman smirks, reaches out and tugs the elastic out of Seth's hair. He hooks his fingers in Seth's belt loops and tugs him closer.

"So are you gonna run away again?" Seth pulls away abruptly, walks to the other end of the room.

"Really, after everything that just went down, you're gonna bring that up?" he demands, running a hand through his hair.

"Last time was one fucking kiss and you bolted before I woke up," Roman says back, leaning back against the door. Seth throws his arms out.

"I don't know what I'm doing! I've never been with a dude before, I freaked out. It was one kiss yeah but I couldn't deal with your stupid face afterwards. I was freaked out that everything was gonna be different and I liked the way things were. And then Creative split us up and we didn't get to talk about it and next thing you know a fucking month's gone by since I've even seen you," Seth sort of explodes, letting out everything he's bottled up, probably since before the hotel room incident.

"You're damn good with your mouth for not knowing what you're doing," Roman says and it's a peace offering. He isn't one to back down from a fight, but this is Seth and it's not a fight. He won't make it one by being too proud to let the past be. Seth visibly deflates, relief washing over his face. "I don't know what I'm doing either. I do know that it's been a long ass moth and I work better, onscreen and off, when you're here." Seth rolls his eyes, moves closer again, tugs playfully on Roman's hair.

"Don't get mushy on me, I can't handle it." Roman raises an eyebrow.

"You can handle a lot..." he begins, trailing off with a laugh when Seth punches him hard in the stomach.

"Shut up and kiss me." Seth yanks Roman down, connecting them again. When he pulls back, Seth's eyes are open and the sparkle is back.

"You know," he says casually, twirling a piece of Seth's hair around his finger, "this wouldn't have ever happened if Creative didn't stick you in those damn leateher pants." Seth's bark of laughter is swallowed by Roman's mouth.


End file.
